yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
6/125
Arapça harfli ayet metni فَمَن يُرِدِ اللّهُ أَن يَهْدِيَهُ يَشْرَحْ صَدْرَهُ لِلإِسْلاَمِ وَمَن يُرِدْ أَن يُضِلَّهُ يَجْعَلْ صَدْرَهُ ضَيِّقًا حَرَجًا كَأَنَّمَا يَصَّعَّدُ فِي السَّمَاء كَذَلِكَ يَجْعَلُ اللّهُ الرِّجْسَ عَلَى الَّذِينَ لاَ يُؤْمِنُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Fe men yuridillâhu en yehdiyehu yeşrah sadrehu lil islâm(islâmi), ve men yurid en yudıllehu yec’al sadrehu dayyikan haracen, ke ennemâ yassa’adu fîs semâi, kezâlike yec’alûllâhur ricse alâllezîne lâ yu’minûn(yu’minûne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. fe men : artık kim(i) 2. yuridi allâhu : Allah diler 3. en yehdiye-hu : onu hidayete erdirmek 4. yeşrah : yarar, açar 5. sadre-hu : onun göğsünü 6. li el islâmi : İslâm'a, teslime 7. ve men : ve kimi 8. yurid : diler 9. en yudılle-hu : onu dalâlette bırakmak 10. yec'al : kılar, yapar 11. sadre-hu : onun göğsünü 12. dayyikan : dar, daralmış 13. haracen : sıkıntılı 14. ke ennemâ : sanki, gibi 15. yassa'adu : (nefesi daralır bir şekilde) yükseliyor 16. fî es semâi : semâda 17. kezâlike : işte böyle, böylece 18. yec'alû allâhu : Allah kılar, yapar 19. er ricse : pislik, azap, ceza 20. alâ ellezîne : onların üzerine 21. lâ yu'minûne : îmân etmezler Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Allah, kimi doğru yola götürmek isterse Müslümanlığı kabûl etmesi için gönlünü açar ve kimi sapıtmak isterse gönlünü öyle bir daraltır, sıkar ki sanki göğe ağacakmış da imkân bulamıyor sanır kendisini. İşte Allah, inanmayanlara böyle azap verir. Ali Bulaç Meali Allah, kimi hidayete erdirmek isterse, onun göğsünü İslam'a açar; kimi saptırmak isterse, onun göğsünü, sanki göğe yükseliyormuş gibi dar ve sıkıntılı kılar. Allah, iman etmeyenlerin üstüne işte böyle pislik çökertir. Ahmet Varol Meali Allah kimi doğru yola eriştirmek isterse onun gönlünü de İslam'a açar. Kimi de sapıklığa düşürmek isterse onun da gönlünü adeta göğe yükseliyormuş gibi dar ve sıkıntılı eyler. İşte Allah iman etmeyenlerin üstüne böyle murdarlık bırakır. 13 * Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Allah kimi doğru yola koymak isterse onun kalbini İslamiyet'e açar, kimi de saptırmak isterse, göğe yükseliyormuş gibi, kalbini dar ve sıkıntılı kılar. Allah böylece, inanmayanları küfür bataklığında bırakır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Allah, her kimi doğruya erdirmek isterse, onun göğsünü İslâm’a açar. Kimi de saptırmak isterse, onun da göğsünü göğe çıkıyormuşçasına daraltır, sıkar. Allah, inanmayanlara azap (ve sıkıntıyı) işte böyle verir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Allah kimi doğru yola iletmek isterse onun kalbini İslâm'a açar; kimi de saptırmak isterse göğe çıkıyormuş gibi kalbini iyice daraltır. Allah inanmayanların üstüne işte böyle murdarlık verir. Edip Yüksel Meali ALLAH kimi doğru yola ulaştırmak dilerse onun gönlünü islama (Tanrı'ya teslim olmaya) açar. Kimi de saptırmak dilerse göğsünü, göğe yükseliyormuş gibi dar ve sıkıntılı kılar. ALLAH inanmıyanları işte böyle kötü duruma sokar. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Allah, her kimi doğru yola erdirmek isterse, onun gönlünü islama açar. Her kimi de sapıklığa bırakmak isterse onun kalbini daraltır, öyle sıkıştırır ki, sanırsın öfkesinden göğe çıkacak. Allah imana gelmeyenleri o murdarlık içinde hep böyle bırakır. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Hasılı Allah her kimi hidayetine irdirmek isterse, islâma sinesini açar, gönlüne genişlik verir, her kimi de dalalete bırakmak isterse onun da kalbini daraltır öyle sıkıştırır ki sanırsın öfkesinden göke çıkacak, iymana gelmezleri Allâh o murdarlık içinde hep böyle bırakır Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen İmdi Allah Teâlâ her kime hidâyet etmek isterse onun göğsünü İslâm için genişletir. Ve her kimi dalâlete düşürmek dilerse onun göğsünü daraltır, sıkışmış bir hale getirir, sanki zorla göğe yükselecek imiş gibi (bulunur). İşte Allah Teâlâ imân etmeyenlerin üzerine böylece pisliği (havale) kılar. Muhammed Esed Allah kimi doğru yola ulaştırmak isterse, kalbini (Ona) teslim olma arzusuyla genişletir; kimin de sapmasına izin verirse onun kalbini daraltır ve sıkıştırır, adeta göklere tırmanıyormuş gibi: böylece Allah, inanmayanları dehşete düşürür. Suat Yıldırım Hasılı Allah kimi doğru yola koymak isterse, onun kalbini İslâm’a açar. Kimi de saptırmak isterse, onun göğsünü sanki o kişi gökte yükseliyormuşcasına dar ve tıkanık yapar. İşte Allah böylece, imana gelmeyenlere rüsvaylık verir. Süleyman Ateş Meali Allâh kimi doğru yola iletmek isterse onun göğsünü İslâm'a açar, kimi de saptırmak isterse onun göğsünü, (o kimse) göğe çıkıyormuş gibi dar ve tıkanık yapar. Allâh, inanmayanların üstüne işte böyle pislik (sıkıntı) çökertir. Şaban Piriş Meali Allah kimi doğru yola eriştirmek isterse, onun gönlünü İslam’a açar. Kimi de dalalette bırakmak isterse, zorla göğe çıkıyormuş gibi onun göğsünü daraltır. Allah, iman etmeyenlere, işte böyle rüsvaylık verir. Ümit Şimşek Meali Allah kime hidayet vermeyi dilerse, onun gönlünü İslâma açar. Kimi saptırmayı dilerse, sanki gökyüzünde yükseliyormuşçasına onun göğsünü sıkar ve tıkar. İman etmeyenlerin üzerine pisliği Allah işte böyle çökertir. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Allah, iyiye ve güzele götürmek istediğinin göğsünü İslam'a açar. Saptırmak dilediğinin de göğsünü öylesine daraltıp tıkar ki, o, göğe yükseliyormuş gibi olur. Allah, iman etmeyenler üzerine pisliği işte böyle atıverir. Yusuf Ali (English) Those whom Allah willeth to guide,- He openeth their breast to Isl�m; those whom He willeth to leave straying,- He maketh their breast close and constricted, as if they had to climb up to the skies: thus doth Allah lay abomination on those who refuse to believe. M. Pickthall (English) And whomsoever it is Allah's will to guide, He expandeth his bosom unto the Surrender, and whomsoever it is His will to send astray, He maketh his bosom close and narrow as if he were engaged in sheer ascent. Thus Allah layeth ignominy upon those who believe not. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Allah kimi doğru yola ulaştırmak isterse, kalbini O'na teslim olma arzusuyla genişletir; kimin de sapmasına izin verirse onun kalbini daraltır ve sıkıştırır, adeta göklere tırmanıyormuş gibi: böylece Allah, inanmayanları dehşete düşürür. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri 125. İmdi Allah Teâlâ her kimi doğru yola iletmek isterse onun göğsünü İslâm için genişletir. Ve her kimi dalâlete düşürmek dilerse onun göğsünü daraltır, sıkışmış bir hâle getirir, sanki zorla göğe yükselecek imiş gibi -bulunur-. İşte Allah Teâlâ imân etmeyenlerin üzerine böylece pisliği verir. 125. Bu mübarek âyetler, Cenab'ı Hak'kın hikmeti gereği bir kısım kullarının kalblerini genişlettiğini ve diğer bir takım kullarının kalplerini de daraltmış olduğunu bildirmektedir. Ve insanlar için hidâyet ve selâmet yollarının Allah tarafından tam olarak beyan buyurulduğunu ve kimlere selâmet yurdunun verilmiş olduğunu göstermektedir. Şöyle ki: Resulüm!. Bir takım kimselerin seni inkâr ederek sapıklığa düşmekte olduklarını görerek üzülme. Onların haklarında kendi irâdelerini doğrultusunda yaptıklarına göre ilâhî irâde tecelli etmektedir. (İmdi Allah Teâlâ her kime) Onun güzel irâdesinden dolayı (hidâyet etmek isterse) ona hak yolunu bildirerek imâna muvaffak kılmak dilerse (onun göğsünü İslâm için genişletir.) onun nefsini hakkı kabul etmeye kabiliyetli kılar, onun kalbine bir imân nuru düşürür, onunla, kalbi açılmış olarak hidâyet yolunu takib eder. (Ve) Cenab'ı Hak (her kimi) onun kötü irâdesinden dolayı hakkında bir ceza olmak üzere (sapıklığa düşürmek dilerse) onda da sapıklığı yaratır, o hidayetten kaçınır, (onun göğsünü daraltır, sıkışmış bir hâle getirir) Öyle ki: O şahıs, hak'ki kabul etmekten kaçınır durur, onun kalbine imân giremez olur. Evet... O şahıs öyle bir darlık, öyle fazla bir sıkıntı içinde kalır ki, (sanki zorla göğe yükselecek imiş gibi) gücünün üstünde olan bir vaziyette (bulunur.) üzüntüler içinde vakti geçer durur. (İşte Allah Teâlâ imân etmeyenlerin) Kendi tabii kabiliyetlerini, irâdelerini kötüye kullanarak imândan mahrum kalanların (üzerine böylece) göğüslerini daralttığı gibi (pisliği) de rezilliği de, dünyada laneti, âhirette azabı da (gönderir.) artık onlar bu felâketten kurtulamayacaklardır.